


Cherry and Atticus Go To Spooky Island

by PerkyGoth14



Category: Scooby Doo - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-26
Updated: 2015-05-27
Packaged: 2018-04-01 09:21:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 16,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4014337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerkyGoth14/pseuds/PerkyGoth14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cherry and Atticus are invited to go to a new place called Spooky Island hosted by Emile and Magdallane Mondevarious. While there, they meet up with a broken up Mystery Inc as they are also called to solve the mystery invading Spooky Island, even if neither of them are friends anymore. Can they go through this adventure without fighting with each other?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Based on an RP for the live action Scooby Doo movie. Read & Review, only thing owned are OC's, you know the drill...

Atticus was feeling a little lonely this summer since Patch was visiting Roger, Anita, Pongo, Perdita and the over hundred Dalmatians on the farm and Darla went with Amber to go visit them together this time.

A mailman came up to the boy. "Atticus Fudo?"

"That's me." Atticus said.

"Got a letter for you." the mailman handed it over before going to the end of the block to deliver more mail.

The letter was from a couple named Emile and Magdallane Mondevarious and it was inviting him to a place called Spooky Island.

"Hm, Spooky Island, well I guess I could go, besides, I got nothing else better to do." Atticus said before he went to his room to start packing for the trip.

While Atticus packed, there was a news report that no doubt shocked the world. It was reported that Mystery Inc. had split apart from each other after their case of what was called the Luna Ghost. There was an argument with Fred, Daphne, and Velma, and everyone separated themselves from each other.

"Oh no, t-this can't be true." Atticus said as soon as he saw the news.

"It looks as though we all have to solve mysteries on our own without those brilliant kids and their dog friend, Scooby Doo," the newswoman reported. "Coming up next on the news: The Stock Market..."

Cherry was listening to her phone as she walked down the sidewalk to get her mail, going to the post office, she walked out of it and checked to see if there was anything for her in specific and took out an envelope addressed to her, then held it closer as she walked back home to give her parents the mail. The news that Atticus watched was on Cherry's TV. Cherry didn't pay a lot of attention to it as she was looking at the mail and opened the envelope for her and saw it was to go somewhere called Spooky Island. She had never heard of the couple before, but she couldn't turn down a rare opportunity like this.

"You should go, Cherry." Michelle said.

"I guess..." Cherry shrugged. "It says it wants me to go alone..."

"Okay, we'll do what we did for your old spring break vacations," Bud shrugged as he took the other mail. "We'll take you to the airport, let you go, and you can call us every night."

"Yeah, I guess." Cherry shrugged.

"Well, you better go and start packing." Michelle said.

"Okay... Okay..." Cherry said, then went to do as much packing as she could do alone before her mother would ocme in and help her. "I never even heard of Spooky Island before..."

"Maybe it's a new park?" Michelle shrugged.

"Eh, I dunno, Mom... I wonder if anyone I know will go."

"Guess you'll find out, but hopefully someone you know will be there."

While she was packing, Patrick and Emily began to help Atticus finish his packing, especially with the terrible news that he found out about what happened to the Mystery Inc. Cherry felt bad to hear about Mystery Inc., but it was up to them. They probably just wanted to move on with their lives. She finished one last suitcase and saw she would be leaving first thing tomorrow as soon as possible. She just hoped that this trip would be worth it.

"When I find the gang, I am going to find out why they split up." Atticus said.

"Good luck with that if you see them," Jessica said as she was with a girl around her age, only she had her face buried in her phone. "Have fun though."

"Yeah well it says that I have to leave tomorrow first thing in the morning." Atticus said.

"There's a school trip for us in Sunny Cancun tomorrow," Jessica smiled as she put her arm around her zoned out friend. "Don't worry about me, I hope you have fun though."

"I hope so too." Atticus said.

The next day was going to have a big surprise for Atticus.

Cherry and Atticus got to the airport, surprisingly at the same time. And while they were there, there were strangely familiar fellow passengers going to Spooky Island as well. If one could see well, they could see Fred wearing sunglasses and a jean jacket, looking around before his flight would take off.

"No way." Atticus said.

Fred looked around, then saw Atticus and took off his glasses. "Atticus, is that you?" he sounded surprised.

"Yeah, it's me, there's something that I need to ask you and the gang, wherever they are." Atticus said.

"What's up?" Fred asked, trying to sound casual as he put his brochure into his bag until it would be time to go on the plane.

"Oh, well, things have been great, my Dalmatian puppy, Patch is visiting his family and former owners on their farm, while my adoptive little sister Darla went with her best friend, Amber to visit them as well," Atticus said. "And I've been keeping myself in shape and I have been doing everything that I can to show my girlfriend Mo how much I love her."

"That's good..." Fred smiled. "You have a girlfriend too? I was always hoping I could go out with Daphne, but since I never see her anymore..."

"Fred?" a familiar voice asked.

Fred looked to see the brains behind Mystery Inc. "Velma?"

"Velma?" Atticus asked as he looked and saw the brains behind the Mystery Inc. as well.

"A-Are you going this way?" Fred asked, he was a little nervous to be talking with her after not speaking to her for a long time.

"Umm... Mm-hmm..." Velma nodded a little nervously. "How have you, uhh..."

"Been?"

"Y-Yeah..."

"Great... Great..."

This was really awkward.

"Um, hey, Velma." Atticus waved to her.

Fred, Velma, and Atticus made conversation together. Fred mentioned he had a new book called 'Fred on Fred' and Velma mentioned she had work involved with NASA lately. Cherry was walking to the front to get a plane ticket, but accidentally bumped into a purple young woman.

"WATCH IT!" the girl snapped.

"S-Sorry..." Cherry said, she then did a double take as she realized this girl was Daphne.

"No way, Daphne?" Atticus asked as he saw who Cherry bumped into.

"Crap." Fred and Velma muttered.

Daphne turned and lowered her sunglasses, looking rather annoyed. "I'm not talking to any of you guys!" she then put her glasses back up, zipping her lips and turned her head, she then gave up as it bothered her to see them after this long, so she had to ask, "What the heck are you doing here!?"

"I guess we're all here to go to the same place, Spooky Island." Atticus said with help from his detective skills.

"Isn't it obvious?" Velma added. "We all received the same letter from Emile and Magdallane Mondevarious."

"It's not fair!" Daphne stomped her foot like an immature teenager. "I was gonna solve this mystery by myself!"

"How you gonna save yourself if you get kidnapped all the time?" Cherry joked, making Fred chuckle in agreement.

"I've been taking martial arts," Daphne told them strictly. "I can use my body as a dangerous weapon."

This caused for Fred, Velma, and Cherry to chuckle, thinking she can't be serious.

"I think she's serious." Atticus said.

"I am, it's true!" Daphne nodded her head.

"Far out!" the familiar voice of Shaggy came over to everyone. "I guess we're all, like, going to Spooky Island, man!"

"Hey, where's Scooby?" Velma knew Shaggy wouldn't go anywhere without the Great Dane.

"Uhh... Do you guys see what I see?" Cherry asked as there was obviously Scooby dressed as an old woman slowly making his way toward the gang.

"Oh, you have got to be kidding me." Atticus said, not believing of what Scooby was wearing.

"They don't allow dogs on the plane." Shaggy explained to everyone why Scooby was dressed like that.

"You can't be serious." Velma deadpanned.

"You have to be a complete idiot to fall for that get-up." Cherry muttered.

"Who's the old bag in a dress?" Fred whispered to Shaggy.

Scooby came up to Fred and gave him a smothering kiss on the cheek, grossing him out.

"Say hello to Granma." Shaggy smiled.

"Granma?" Cherry and Atticus asked, nearly scoffing.

'There is no way anyone will believe that Scooby is an elderly woman.' Atticus thought.

'Flight 1447 for Spooky Island now boarding.' a woman announced.

"Ooh, I guess we better get going." Cherry said.

"I wouldn't have agreed to come if I knew you guys were gonna be here!" Velma sounded bitter.

"Aw, come on, think of this as a chance to bring Mystery Inc. back together guys." Shaggy said, making Fred, Velma, and mostly Daphne, annoyed with the sound of that.

"That sounds great to me, but, why did you guys even split up?" Atticus asked.

"Differences," Daphne folded her arms. "I always got kidnapped."

"Freddy took credit for my conclusions of the Luna Ghost case, people always liked him better just cuz he's the eye candy of the group." Velma folded her arms. "I just decided to quit then."

"I quit too." Daphne agreed, even if she wanted to be the first one to quit and didn't want to copy the smart girl.

"It just couldn't work out..." Fred added as they walked to get to their plane before they would miss it, even if they would be stuck together. They were still going to go to Spooky Island, but they weren't promising they were going to be friends again after this.

"I hate it when friends fight..." Cherry sighed as she buried a McDonald's bag in her backpack.

"Well, we better get to the plane before it leaves without us." Atticus said.

Cherry sighed as she went along. "Yeah..."

The flight attendant welcomed the passengers and went through the usual procedure before they took off. Cherry took out gum, she made a disgusted look on her face, but she popped some in her mouth and chewed on it, she didn't like gum, but she didn't want her ears to pop all the time.

"Excuse me..." the boy who had been sitting next to Cherry and Atticus came back to sit in between them.

"Hello." Atticus said.

Cherry put on her music, tuning everything out.

The boy nodded. "Is it me or is that Mystery Inc.?" he smiled a little, he then recognized who he was sitting with. "That means you guys are Cherry and Atticus."

"Yep, that's us, who are you?" Atticus asked the boy.

"My name's Tim," the boy said with a smile. "I've seen you guys on TV with Mystery Inc. those few times..."

Cherry decided to talk with him. "What're you going to Spooky Island for?"

"My parents sent me to join the college kids," Tim explained with a charming smile. "They think I spend too many vacations locked up in my room."

"Really?" Atticus asked. "Why?"

"Because I do?" Tim wondered why he would ask that because he clearly said it.

A beautiful blonde girl who looked lost walked down the aisle with a small plastic bag filled with dog treats. "Oh, no... I-I'm lost! Where do I sit?"

Tim rolled his eyes, then pointed to where Scooby and Shaggy were sitting. "Back there, sis."

"Oh, right... Sorry..." the girl chuckled sheepishly and walked off.

"That's my sister," Tim said to the kids with him. "Her name's Mary Jane... She's kinda stupid."

"Oh, come on, I'm sure that's not true." Atticus said.

"She eats Scooby Snacks." Tim said to them, his eyes widening.

Cherry seemed to be drawn to Tim somehow. "That's interesting..."

"Weird, so does Shaggy and Scooby." Atticus said.

"Well, Shaggy and Scooby I understand... But come on..." Tim shrugged. "She got them from the pet store once when we were dogsitting for a neighbor and she snuck one and fell in love with eating them..."

There was suddenly barking heard, making everyone look to Shaggy, Scooby, and Mary Jane.

"Is that old lady barking?" Tim blinked in bewilderment.

Cherry saw that Sawyer was on the plane, and since she was a cat, Scooby's dog instincts were breaking out. "Oh, no..."

Scooby then chased Danny and Sawyer.

"Sit Granma, bad Granma!" Shaggy cried. "Don't eat the kitty!"

"Oh, why must he do this now?" Atticus whispered.

"This is gonna be a long flight..." Cherry rolled her eyes.

The plane turned and jerked once a while due to Scooby and Sawyer.


	2. Chapter 2

Eventually, the plane was about to land to their destination of Spooky Island.

"Finally! I thought we wouldn't make it with how Scooby was chasing Sawyer." Atticus said as he got off the plane.

"Like, I can't travel anywhere without Scooby!" Shaggy said once they left to what looked like a theme park attraction. 

"You and that dog..." Cherry shook her head.

'Welcome to Spooky Island!' a British voice announced. 'The frightfully popular spring break spot for college students. Catch our Electrical Torture Parade. It's a Dead World After All.' the voice laughed.

There was a woman with curled caramel-colored hair with violet eyes, wearing a blue jacket with a white dress under it, but she wore sandals, who looked around and saw Mystery Inc. coming with Cherry and Atticus. 

'Scooby Doo!' the tiki called once he saw the Great Dane. 'And the rest of Mystery Inc. with your friends!'

The group looked confused until a man with short black hair and brown eyes popped out, standing with the woman. "It's a new toy," he told them. "I'm just getting up to speed with it."

"Welcome, guests." the woman added with a sweet smile.

"Hello." Atticus said.

"Thank goodness," Daphne came with her numerous bags. "I was afraid I'd have to lug these to the hotel."

"That's what Spooky Island is about," the man chuckled. "Realizing your worst fears. I'm Emile Mondevarious," he then put his arm around the woman. "This is my lovely fiancee, Magdallane." 

"We're the owners of this amusement parks." Magdallane added.

"You don't seem really..." Cherry spoke up.

"Spooky." Shaggy said for her.

"Yeah, that..." Cherry pointed to Shaggy.

"So then, you two are the ones that brought us here." Atticus guessed.

"No, Emile said, shaking his head. "What you brought you here is your insatiable appetite for a juicy mystery."

"Yes, you're here to help us, follow us." Magdallane said, leading the way with her man.

Daphne walked up to their sides. "The truth is... Mystery Inc. is broken up."

"That's the beauty of something broken, it can be fixed." Magdallane insisted.

"That is true." Atticus said.

"And we need you to fix Spooky Island." Emile told them.

"What's the problem?" Velma asked.

"We believe somebody's casting a spell on the students," Magdallane explained. "Now listen and look around... Notice anything different between those arriving and those departing?"

Cherry saw some college students lined up like an army and not causing trouble like any normal college student on spring break. "They look like sober, well-behaved college kids..."

"They didn't before they came," Magdallane said. "They've changed... In other words, a magic spell..."

"Magic spell?" Atticus asked out of confusion.

A boy with spiked hair came up to the lead girl in the line. "Carol? Hey, Carol! How was the island?"

The girl, Carol, looked threatened. "Are you tricking on me?"

"Carol... It's me, Brad," the boy said, a little nervous. "We've known each other since we were three..."

"BACK OFF MY GRILL, SON!" Carol lifted Brad up with unholy strength, shocking everyone before throwing him many feet away from her.

Atticus then caught him and set him back on the ground. Brad got up and quickly ran away, he was too much in shock to even thank Atticus. 

"We're terrified," Emile shook slightly as Carol and her crew went away. "The young people that come off that barge, the people WE love the most, they're in danger."

"I'm gonna solve this one first." Velma sounded determined to solving mysteries again, but not as a team.

"Not before I solve it first." Fred retorted.

"You'll look like total idiots when you're captured and I save you!" Daphne huffed smarmy, before walking off like a diva girl in school.

"You should go with Velma, I'll go with Shaggy and Scooby." Atticus said to Cherry.

Shaggy was said that his friends didn't want to wrok together like in the good old days.

"Maybe we can celebrate later," Magdallane offered. "By having a little Spookapallooza."

"Spookapallooza?" Scooby, Cherry, and Atticus asked at the same time, though Scooby a little scardily.

"What's that?" Atticus asked.

"Just a nice little get together tonight," Emile explained with a smile. "There'll be fun, games, food..."

"Hm..." Cherry hummed before going with Velma.

"Well, I can't refuse a food offer." Shaggy smiled.

"Ruh-huh!" Scooby agreed.

Atticus then went to join Daphne.

Daphne didn't notice Atticus behind her and when he said hi to her, she shrieked, then grabbed his arm and threw him forward onto a table in the hotel lobby, breaking it. "Gosh! I told you, don't sneak up on me like that!" she snapped, glaring down at him, she didn't seem as nice as she used to be.

"Sorry, man, you weren't kidding you really have turned your body into a dangerous weapon," Atticus said before getting off the table. "And, sorry, I didn't mean to startle you."

Daphne folded her arms a little. "I warned you..."

"Yeah, now I know not to get on your bad side or to surprise you." Atticus said.

Daphne then grabbed her bags, putting them onto a carrying cart and went to check in to the hotel to get a room. The lobby desk person nodded and handed her a key. "I'm outta here..." she said, then pushed her cart to the elevator.

"Anyways, I'm gonna go and see if I can find out if anyone has seen anything strange or know anything about what's been happening." Atticus said before leaving.

"Good luck with that..." Daphne shrugged him off a little icily before going up the elevator with a bell hop.

Cherry was going with Velma. "This place is funny... We should investigate."

"Agreed." Velma said.

Cherry and Velma went to the Spookapallooza as it was getting dark quickly. There was a bonfire and drum beating with chanting like they were on some sort of tropical island than an island resort. They both then decided to join the crowd to watch and hope that during in the performance it would have any answers for what was happening with all the teenagers and if it was really a magic spell or just hypnosis.

"You notice anything unusual since you've been working here?" Cherry asked as she stood with Velma to see a worker with a metallic/glow-in-the-dark skeletal get-up. "Any weirdos running around?"

"Uhh... No?" the man asked with an oddly deepened voice. 

There was a large explosion heard then and many people came in a stampede around Cherry and Velma. And which made them both scream from being startled. There were shining green glows as two men came by.

"That guy looks like a masked luchador..." Cherry commented about the masked and caped man, thinking he was probably a Mexican wrestler.

"Welcome, my dear victims," the bald and scarred man spoke up, getting everyone's attention. "My name is N'Goo Tuana," he then gestured to the masked man behind him who looked like he could easily beat up anybody in his path. "This is my evil best pal, Zarkos... You might recognize him from Telemundo as the famous masked wrestler..."

Velma and Cherry went to stand next to a male college student with a Led Zeppelin T-Shirt as Tuana made his announcement for everyone. This performance looked like they were serious about their work and didn't miss a single step or a single word. Cherry thought it was way too perfect that everyone didn't miss a single step or word. There was no way with all that practice they could do it without any screw-ups. 

Tauna came to Cherry and Velma as he continued to speak to the crowd about Spooky Island's traditions and mentioned how Emile Mondevarious turned it into a theme park for money. "And I assure you... While you party... They plot their revenge!" 

When he said that, fire rose instantly and there were horrifying images shown to them through the flames.

This did indeed frighten them, but, they began to calm down as they noticed the holographic projectors.

"Do my friends frighten you two?" Tauna asked them both.

"They would... If it weren't for the holographic projectors." Velma answered, managing to calm herself down.

"There... And there... And to there..." Cherry pointed to them.

Tauna looked to see these, then smirked, patting the girls on their heads. "Such smart little ones..." he chuckled before walking off.

Cherry and Velma cringed that he had touched them.

While Cherry and Velma were finding out what they could, Atticus was now at the beach, going to a man that was said to be living in a hut as a voodoo witch doctor and to his luck, Daphne was heading the same direction. Cherry had met with Tim and Shaggy had met with Mary Jane, seeming to fall in love.

Daphne was sneaking along and she heard a twig snap behind her and she was about to punch whoever was behind her right in the face, looking sharp and fierce. "Atticus, stop doing that!" she warned him, whispering sharply.

"Sorry." Atticus said before walking past.

"There's a weird guy with a chicken," Daphne said quietly to him. "I'm gonna see what he's up to."

"No way, so am I, I'm gonna ask him if he's noticed any strange going on's on the island." Atticus said, making his way to the hut.

Daphne humphed, but she followed him, they had to be careful.

The man was doing some ancient chants as he had a raw chicken hanging from a rope as he took out a dagger about to cut it.

"Excuse me?" Daphne spoke up.

The man yelled again, then saw them and was angry. "What're you doin'!? Now I gotta start the voodoo ritual all over again!"

"You're doing a practice voodoo ritual." Atticus said, sounding like it wasn't important.

"I was about to sacrifice this chicken." the man scolded.

"That chicken's not alive." Daphne scoffed.

"I know the chicken's not alive, little girl, what, do you think I figured that out when it didn't have a head? What do you want in the voodoo ritual space?"

"We're looking for clues as to who's behind the student's strange behavior." Atticus replied.

"Here's a clue," the man said sharply. "Tell your girlfriend purple's a Fall color... It's the middle of May!"

"She's not my girlfriend, she's just a friend and who cares if it's the middle of May?" Atticus said.

"You wanted a clue," the man scoffed. "Do yourself a favor and get off this island. Go home. Go home before evil befalls that skinny, areobicized booty, and whatever you do, either you, do not, I repeat... Do NOT go in that Spooky Island castle." he gestured to the distance of a castle with his blade.

"AHA!" Daphne grinned. "You want us to go to that castle."

"Didn't you hear what I said?" the man looked at her. 

"You know we'd do the opposite of what you said of what you said," Daphne explained, though it sounded very confusing, she clearly wasn't as smart as Velma. "You told us not to go to the castle, so we would go so you set a trap where you capture me... Unless, you'd knew we'd figure it out, so you told us not to go, so I'd think you wanted us to go, so we wouldn't go!"

"What...?" the man felt very confused from her rambling.

"We'll find out what you're hiding in that castle, just watch," Daphne said, then looked to her side. "Come on, Atticus."

"Um, okay, Daphne?" Atticus said out of confusion of how any of her assumption got to make any sense at all.

Daphne and Atticus went off while the voodoo man was very confused and disturbed by Daphne's assumptions.

Since Shaggy got a severed head for Mary Jane, Tim decided to do the same thing for Cherry. 

"You really don't need to do this..." Cherry said dully, really lacking the cheerfulness she would have right now if she were younger. 

Tim chuckled to her. "Don't worry about it, okay?" he then tried to get a head for her. 

Cherry looked around. "Shaggy, where's Scooby?"

Shaggy just realized that Scooby was not in the party anymore. "Huh, where is he?"

"I hope he's okay." Mary Jane said out of concern.

"We better go look for him, stay safe, okay, Mary Jane?" Shaggy asked his new girlfriend.

"Be careful, Shaggy..." Mary Jane smiled dreamily to him.

Cherry walked out with Shaggy then, going into the forest of Spooky Island.

Tim laughed in victory as he finally got a head, then looked around. "Cherry?"

"She left to find Scooby." Mary Jane told her brother.

"Rats..." Tim grumbled.

However, before they did, Scooby came right in then, screaming and looking like he had just seen a ghost or worse.

"Scoob, like, what's wrong, man?" Shaggy asked.

"Ronster, ronster!" Scooby cried.

"A monster?" Shaggy sounded scared then.

Suddenly, someone in a bunny costume came out and danced with the college students.

"Scooby, stop messing around..." Cherry sighed.

"I guess we should go..." Mary Jane said, taking Tim's hand. "Bye, Scooby..." she said, before sneezing due to her dog allergy.

"Kiss?" Tim asked Cherry, closing his eyes and puckering his lips.

Cherry flinched, she saw a fish on the bar table, and she put it on Tim's lips, fooling him, then put it down and folded her arms.

"Awesome..." Tim chuckled before leaving with Mary Jane.

"Ruck!" Scooby exclaimed.

Mary Jane and Tim left just in enough time for Atticus and Daphne to come for Scooby, Shaggy, and Cherry. 

"Come on, we better see what they want." Cherry said to Shaggy who was still love-struck.


	3. Chapter 3

Eventually, Shaggy got to moving and went with them, going to the Spooky Island castle the voodoo man told Atticus and Daphne about.

"So, what do you say?" Atticus asked Shaggy, Scooby, and Cherry.

"Well, I'm in." Cherry sounded excited with the creepiness.

"No way," Shaggy declined. "Scoob and me don't do castles."

Daphne grunted. "Why not?"

"They have paintings that watch you, suits of armor you think is a statue, but there's a guy inside who follows

you every time you turn around." Shaggy explained as Scooby demonstrated these.

"How many times did that happen?" Daphne scoffed.

"12, we're not gonna do it." Shaggy stated.

"Reah!" Scooby agreed.

"Daphne, do you still have Scooby Snacks in your purse?" Atticus asked.

"I might have one or two left..." Daphne muttered as she checked her purse and smirked. "Scooby?~"

Scooby whimpered.

"Aw, did you hurt your paw?" Daphne pouted to him.

"Uh-huh..." Scooby whimpered.

Daphne smirked. "Would you do it for a Scooby Snack?"

"Roh roy!" Scooby cheered.

"And you'll be fearless?" Daphne said before letting him have the treat.

"Rearless?" Scooby asked, then did karate moves, accidentally hitting Shaggy in the face.

"Whoa, Hong Kong Phooey, watch the fists of fury..." Shaggy rubbed his mouth.

Daphne smiled and gave Scooby the snack now that he was going to go with them.

"Great, now, let's get inside before someone sees us." Atticus said before opening the door to the castle and accidentally taking the whole door off it's hendges, telling you just of how old the castle was.

Shaggy was still standing there.

"You're not gonna stay out here alone, are you?" Daphne glared at him.

"No, thank you...?" Shaggy said, a little shaky, but went inside with them.

Atticus then placed the door on the side of the castle. This allowed them to walk in and explore the rather disturbingly scary things in the castle. Atticus placed the door back in place and it shut on its own. 

"This place is uber creepy..." Shaggy shook a little.

"The only thing missing is a mindless zombie..." Daphne muttered.

Fred walked in then, startling everyone, but Shaggy and Scooby more as they jumped against each other as usual, only Shaggy was in Scooby's arms for a change.

"Right on time." Cherry deadpanned.

"Hey, Fred." Atticus said, the only one not startled.

"Fred, get back," Daphne demanded. "Atticus and I found this place, we call dibs on its clues."

"I already found some clues," Fred retorted to his crush's shock. "I followed some weird footprints here. It might be dangerous for you."

"If anyone messes with me, I'll just open a can of Chinese whoop-ass on them." Daphne threatened.

"Whoa." Cherry never thought she would hear Daphne swear.

Suddenly a statue came behind Daphne and grabbed her shoulder, making her shriek.

"Hey, Velma." Atticus said, still unfazed.

Velma giggled, coming out from behind the statue.

"VELMA!" Shaggy was angry that she scared him like that.

"What're you doing here?" Fred asked.

"This ride was closed for construction, it's most likely to hatch a plan, and I wanted to scare the patootie out of Daphne." Velma explained, cheekily.

Daphne rolled her eyes.

"Since we're all together, let's split up and look for clues," Fred suggested. "Daphne, you and I--"

"Typical..." Velma mumbled.

"What?"

"Oh, nothing... I was always picked last for teams."

Fred sighed, he then made a new plan with Daphne through the exit, Velma and Fred would go through the entrance, Scooby and Shaggy will do their usual business. "Now, what to do with you guys?" he looked to Cherry and Atticus.

"I'll go with Daphne." Atticus said.

Cherry shrugged, not sure what to do herself. "I'm gonna stop by a bathroom first..."

Everyone split up then. Scooby and Shaggy were sad, at least this was like old times. Daphne walked with Atticus then. Cherry found a bathroom, clicking the light on, it looked a little mucky and disgusting, she shut the door and looked in the mirror, rubbing some hair behind her ear, everything seemed quiet and peaceful to her at first.

"Wherever this path leads us, let's hope it can possibly give us some clues." Atticus said as he and Daphne were now making their way down a part of the ride.

"It better..." Daphne said as she whipped her head around cautiously.

"And Daph, why do you think they think that you always got kidnapped?" Atticus asked to keep the situation to be less creepy or story.

"I dunno..." Daphne sighed, being very annoyed with that fact. "Maybe 'cuz I'm prettier than Velma."

"Or that some of the so-called monsters continued to kidnap you." Atticus said.

"Well how should I know?" Daphne looked back at him. "I'm not the monster patrol..." she then grimaced as she got some smudges on her fingertips from moving a giant piece. 

Cherry left the bathroom, patting her Capri pants and went out, seeing a passing Fred and Velma. And where they were having a conversation.

"Hey, guys." Cherry spoke to them.

Fred and Velma turned to see her. 

"Did you find anything?" Fred asked.

"Nah, I just needed to get cleaned up a little," Cherry replied. "Mind if I look with you?"

Velma shrugged. "Why not?"

She then joined them to help them search for clues. Fred and Velma had a private discussion, mostly about how he and Daphne always split up together. It's even happened when they were little kids and junior detectives and Scooby was a puppy. Cherry and Velma couldn't help but tease Fred and he insisted that he didn't play favorites when it came between him and Daphne and that dorky chicks 'turned him on too'. 

Daphne was trying to push against doors that wouldn't budge open. Not even Atticus could break through them with the strength Zeus had rewarded him with.

"Sheesh, these door must be really stuck, not even my god-like strength that Zeus gave me can open these doors," Atticus said. "I'm gonna try again, only this time, I'm gonna get some distance and the charge at it and try to push it open."

It was too late, Daphne did a karate pose and was going to use some of the martial arts she studied and put it into good use. A wicked laughter was heard and she was able to kick the door open, much to her delight.

"Oh, no, Daph, I don't think we should celebrate just yet!" Atticus called out.

"Huh?" Daphne looked behind and yelled out once she saw a speeding metallic demon. "Oh, no!"

Daphne and Atticus were now forced to be riding on the thing and they couldn't stop it.

"Someone must have reactivated the ride!" Atticus called out.

Cherry, Fred, and Velma looked around as alarms blared and there was chopping knights in armor, blocking the hallway they had to go down in order to get out of this room.

"Quick, make a run for it!" Fred called out.

Cherry saw a moving ride kart speeding over. "Run!" she said as she ran with them.

They had to dodge the kart and the axes at the same time and it wasn't easy. But, they were going to survive this ride.

Back with Atticus and Daphne...

"Daph, look up ahead!" Atticus called out as he noticed sword blades at a wall where they were heading. "I'm gonna try to stop this thing from killing us!"

"YOU BETTER!" Daphne called, both very angry and scared, she didn't want to die like this.

Atticus then applied his feet down on the ground, while facing the kart, trying to stop it by pushing it with all his strength and god strength.

Fred, Velma, and Cherry tried to avoid large, swinging pendulums that were coming closer and closer toward them.

"Jinkies, they're moving toward us!" Velma shrieked.

"We're trapped!" Fred cried.

Cherry looked around and saw a bookcase and moved each book. "Come on, guys, there's gotta be a passageway through this!"

Velma thought that was a good idea and tried to help her. 

"Guys, this is a ride!" Fred told them.

"You got a better plan?" Velma glanced at him.

He looked at the pendulums and then decided to give it a try himself.

"I'm not helpless... I'm not helpless... I am helpless, I'm gonna die, AAAAH!" Daphne was still nervous, even if she believed in Atticus to help stop them, but it wasn't happening sooner than she had hoped.

But Atticus's feet did seem to be slowing it down some as the kart began to show smoke and steam from all the pressure it was giving and getting from Atticus. The kart was still going, only it wasn't going to stop, it was slowing down though. 

Fred pulled out a book too hard and ended up closer to the pendulums and one was going to slice him right in half.

"FRED!" Velma threw him a book.

Fred held the book, the pendulum hit and he flew backwards, making him crash through a glass window, and suddenly, everything stopped, including that Daphne and Atticus stopped speeding toward blades.

"Whew." Atticus said before accidentally pushing once more with his god-like strength, sending Daphne to land on her feet to the side of the kart and for it to crash right into a wall.

Daphne caught her chest and panted a little heavy. That was the most intense moment she has ever had in her life.

The pendulums were going slow now and just stopped, but Cherry and Velma didn't see Fred again. Fred climbed through the shattered window and showed that he was fine. 

Cherry noticed one more book in the case and moved it, showing the secret passageway. "Had to be the last one..."

"Typical, it had to be the very last book." Velma said.

Cherry, Fred, and Velma looked around as it appeared to have a bunch of school desks and monitors in the new room. 

"Strange, why would there be a school in a ride?" Cherry wondered.

Daphne walked with Atticus and they found a new room and lights shined over a tiny pyramid figure. 

"I don't know what that thing is, but I think it might be a clue." Daphne whispered to Atticus.

"Then let's get it and get out of here." Atticus said as they both now walked toward the tiny pyramid-figure together.

Fred looked at a button and clicked it as a training video came on and it made him, Velma, and Cherry pay attention to it. There was a woman who appeared on screen and was talking about social interaction in what appeared to be in a college setting. It seemed totally random and not completely necessary. There was even dated slang used and where it seemed to get rather annoying.

"What was that all about?" Cherry asked once the video finished.

Velma pondered, deep in thought. "It seems to be a brainwashing facility of some type," she assumed. "Wherever there's a brainwashing cult, there's always a power-hungry leader. The Papa Smurf figure."

"The Mondevarious's?" Fred wondered.

"That's why they would invite us here..." Cherry sounded suspicious. "But why me and Atticus too?"

"I don't know, but this seems like it could be a clue." Fred said.

Daphne and Atticus walked up to the tiny pyramid. Daphne looked around a little anxiously, she was expecting someone to sneak up behind her and capture her. She slowly reached out to the pyramid to take it, but then gasped a little as it opened up, but luckily, it didn't hurt any one of them. It had ancient symbols and hieroglyphics on it.

"Looks like it as some kind of hieroglyphics, only they're not Egyptian." Atticus said.

"Whatever it is, I'm gettin' it." Daphne said, a little greedily.

Unfortunately, this caused for the stance they were in to close up. Daphne and Atticus quickly got out before it was too late and they would be trapped. They then ran out the doors to find the others and tell them about the ancient artifact they found. They then caught the scent of something unpleasant.

"Oh, my... What is that stench?" Atticus grimaced.

Daphne wrinkled her nose in total disgust as they walked. Shaggy and Scooby were having a rather immature and disgusting contest with each other. Shaggy grinned to Scooby as he did more, then stopped once he saw them.

"We're here to solve a mystery..." Daphne and Atticus said to him at the same time.

Shaggy glanced to his dog. "Yeah, Scoob!"

Scooby just glared at him, looking like 'What? Me? You were the one that came up with idea of this farting competition'.

They were all busted now, the gang all tried to escape, running into each other just as guards were coming and smelled something very repulsive. 

"How do we get out of this one?" Shaggy was scared.

"There's something!" Cherry noticed figurines in Medieval costumes and suggested they all hide among those, it had worked before for Mystery Inc. of course.

"Quick, let's get into disguise." Atticus said.

The guards were coming with Zarkos as they looked around, but couldn't find any trespassers. Little did they know, that they were right behind them, but in disguise and standing perfectly still to pass as wax figurines. Velma was a wizard, Fred, Atticus, and Shaggy were knights, Cherry and Daphne were princesses and Scooby was a dragon. 

"Sir, they found the Daemon Ritus." a tiny man told the wrestler.

Zarkos growled in anger, lifting up the tiny man in sheer anger, nearly pummeling him. "For your sake, they better not have wandered too far!" he growled, then looked to the guards behind him. "It's time to summon the big muchachos!" he snarled before leaving with all of them.

This made Atticus confused, wanting to know of what muchachos were. Luckily, the others were gone without noticing anything weird about the background. Shaggy gulped as he let out some more gas, nearly exploding Velma's fire and it made Scooby laugh. Once the guards were gone, they rushed out of the castle and decided to find the owners of Spooky Island and talk with them about their clues and discoveries about the island resort. 

"Where do you think they would be at a time like this?" Cherry asked as she rushed with the gang.

"If my hunch is right, they should be at the lobby." Atticus said as he rushed with her and the gang.

They went there as many college students were having fun and having drinks. Cherry looked curious of what it would be like to be a college student and kept walking along with her friends.


	4. Chapter 4

Emile and Magdallane walked by, surprising the Mystery Inc crew.

"Mystery Inc, you all seem rather cheery," Magdallane smiled. "Good news, we hope?"

"Mr. and Mrs. Mononucleosis?" Fred looked to them.

The couple looked annoyed that he got their name wrong, but allowed him to go on. "Yes?"

"We have hit a clue smorgasbord," Fred continued. "We have three suspects as to who's behind this evil hooty."

"Yep." Atticus said.

Shaggy put up three fingers for emphasis.

"N'Goo Tauna," Velma listed. "He believes your park's on enchanted ground."

"The voodoo man who tricked me and Atticus into going to that castle." Daphne added.

"And you..." Fred pointed to Emile, which made him and his fiancee look gobsmacked. "Let's split up and meet here in half an hour." he told the gang.

"You got it, Fred." Atticus said.

"I'll interview employees to see if they've noticed anything odd." Fred stated.

"I'll translate these inscriptions Daphne and Atticus found." Velma added, holding the pyramid.

"Cherry will help me research cults on the Net." Daphne added in, knowing that Cherry will have brought her laptop with her, she never goes on a trip without it, except for maybe summer camp.

"My Emile is a suspect?" Magdallane glanced at the blonde leader of Mystery Inc for his assumption.

"Don't take it personally, it's because he creeps me out." Fred told the couple apologetically before going off.

"Mind if I help you with translating the inscriptions, Velma?" Atticus asked.

"Not at all," Velma looked back to him. "I just hope it doesn't take my soul or something..."

"Don't worry, when it opened after Daphne touched it, it didn't take either of our souls." Atticus said.

"Jinkies, that's a relief..." Velma breathed softly, she then decided to sit at a bar table, she hopped on a stool and placed the pyramid on the table top, taking out her magnifying glass. The pyramid also seemed to slowly open up once she set it down on a solid surface.

Atticus sat next to her to look at the inscriptions and hoped that both of them could find out what inscription translates. "Oh, before I forget, what happened to Scrappy? I haven't seen him sense that trip to Ms. Grimwood's Finishing School." he said.

Velma was about to answer, but the college boy in his Led Zeppelin T-Shirt came by to see them. "Hey, did your friends ditch you? Is this your boyfriend?"

Velma shook her head to both questions. "No, I always do the brain work and Atticus wanted to help."

"What's this?" the guy gestured to the pyramid that they had opened up to find more openings.

Velma explained about it being known as the Daemon Ritus and she started to let her brainy quirks get in the way of conversation and mentioned how it could be used for evil.

"Let's hope that we don't let this fall into the wrong hands." Atticus said.

The college boy seemed to be hitting on Velma and even showed that he had as much as brain power as she did, impressing her.

"Really focusing on a mystery makes me think of the old days..." Velma sighed. "It also made me think of when we had to get rid of Scrappy for good and send him back to Scooby's sister, Ruby."

"Why did you get rid of Scrappy?" Atticus asked. "What did he do?"

Velma sighed as she remembered that day. "We were quite a crew back in the day... That was the best time of my life..." she seemed to sound distant once she got to her two favorite friends in the group. "Shaggy and Scooby... What goofballs... Kind of like they are today... And Daphne, so beautiful, she was the coolest girl at Coolsville High... Fred, he was so handsome and he knew how to accessorize."

"Sounds perfect." the college boy commented.

"Yeah," Velma laughed in memory, then looked annoyed. "But every family has one nut... That little egomaniac had flipped his lid."

"What did he do that was so bad and made him the nut of the family?" Atticus asked.

"He was cute and nice at first, but then he got annoying," Velma explained. "I don't know what happened to him, but he just changed and went crazy... He even peed on Daphne and he wanted to take charge of the gang, he threatened to leave if we didn't listen to him, so we got his bags and made him go back to Scooby's sister for her to properly raise him and make him behave more properly..."

"He peed on Daphne?" the college boy sounded disgusted and appalled.

"Yeah, he just lost his mind," Velma shrugged. "He even swore at Fred and called us all losers."

"That's weird, he didn't act like that when me, Patch and Cherry first met him." Atticus said.

"I don't know what happened, he was alwyas so cute and funny and he just... Kinda... Snapped... With his puppy power," Velma explained the best she could. "We haven't seen Scrappy ever since..." 

The college boy chuckled, which made Velma blush slightly that he was laughing at something she was saying. "Puppy power?"

"Uh-huh." Velma chuckled a little as the song on the piano was dying down.

Atticus even found it funny that Scrappy had said puppy power, especially since it was just like a catchphrase that the Great Dane puppy used to say. Velma, Atticus, and the guy shared a laugh together. The song ended and everyone cheered in response. Scooby even whistled to show his appreciation for the music. But, then he looked at a window and saw something terrifyingly familiar. Cherry was sitting on a couch with Daphne, but she fell forward on top of her traveling computer when Scooby was freaking out and jumping around and he had accidentally sprung on top of her.

"What the heck?" Atticus asked, hearing the commotion.

"Scooby!" Cherry grabbed his tail, but was taken for a ride as the Great Dane was running around wildly and in a fright. 

"Ronster! Ronster!" Scooby cried. "Raggy!"

Fred came by and saw what was happening, he looked like an embarrassed parent with a rowdy child shown in public in a supermarket. Atticus felt the same, but, he only looked like an embarrassed child with an embarrassing relative.

"This is the most embarrassing thing you've done since you cleaned your beans at Don Knotts's Christmas party," Fred scolded Scooby as he hid under a coffee table. "How many times do I have to tell you? There are no such things as ghouls, ghosts, goblins, or monsters..." he then stood up and decided to apologize to the crowd. "Now listen up. There is absolutely, ABSOLUTELY no such thing as--"

Suddenly a monster crashed through the party, making everyone freak out, even Fred.

"MONSTER!!!" Fred yelled as he ran with the swarming crowd.

"Whatever that thing is, I don't think it's someone in a costume." Atticus said.

Fred was being taken away as the monsters came out. Cherry stood up and checked her laptop to see if it was still in good shape. A monster came behind her and roared, blowing her hair forward.

"There's this new invention called toothpaste," Cherry turned to the monster sarcastically. "I think you should try it."

The monster was confused at why she wasn't afraid. He let out a roar again to her, then shoved her down and went off.

"Excuse you!" Cherry glared at the monster.

Velma was looking for her glasses and the monster gave them back to her and Velma wasn't scared either, she tried to rip the monster's head off, knowing it had to be a mask, but she ripped off the horns and saw that it was a legitimate monster.

"They're real, all of them!" Atticus called out before hiding, so then, he wouldn't be captured.

"GUYS!" Fred yelled as he was dangled upside down and the monster breathed in his face. "Save... Daphne..." he said before blacking out.

"I have to do something while keeping myself from being captured." Atticus said.

Tauna was grinning wickedly as everyone else was in a panic. Velma was scared now once she saw these were real monsters and they breathed on her, knocking her out too.

"You're not taking me with you!" Cherry stood on a bar table, throwing glasses and bottles at the monsters to keep them away from her.

Atticus began to make his way to the Daemon Ritus so he could protect it.

"VELMA!" Shaggy sounded very worried for the brainy girl.

"Have to get to it before someone evil gets it." Atticus said.

Shaggy and Mary Jane ducked and hid behind the bar table, trying to avoid the monsters. This was truly one vacation that Shaggy never wanted, the same could be said for Scooby and Mary Jane. When Atticus tried to get the pyarmind, Tauna saw him and tried to take it from him. He got it, and he stuck out his tongue out at Tauna.

"Atticus, over here!" Daphne called from the distance as a bunch of people were coming toward Tauna, nearly knocking him down with the crowd.

Atticus ran over to Daphne. "I got the Daemon Ritus before that creep could." he said.

"Good, now let's get out of here!" Daphne said, frantically looking for the others. She handed her purse to Atticus for him to hide the pyramid in there for safe keeping. She then saw a monster coming for Emile and Magdallane, then did a karate pose. "Stand back, sir and ma'am," she told them swiftly. "I'll protect you."

"Same with me." Atticus said, being in a karate defense pose

However, a monster broke up from the floor and took the couple with it.

"Mr. and Mrs. Mondevarious!" Daphne cried out in alarm. 

A couple of monster arms came out, trying to snatch Daphne and Atticus. And where Atticus surprised it by grabbing it by the arm and began spin the monster around and then let it go, causing it to crash into a wall.

"Where's Scooby?" Cherry asked once they all met up together, along with Shaggy, Tim, and Mary Jane.

"Oh, I hope he's okay..." Mary Jane sounded devastated.

"Scooby-Doo, where are you!?" Shaggy yelled out, then ran as soon as another monster crashed and they had to leave.

Scooby was underneath a luggage bag, moving little by little, so then the monsters couldn't find him. A monster looked around and thought the suitcase was a little funny. He removed the case and found the cowardly dog underneath it, making him scream and run off. The monster began to chase after him. Scooby and the monster ended up on a corner. 

The monster tried to swat him with his killer claws, but Scooby stopped him and started to file his claws, like giving him a manicure. Once it was done, Scooby chomped on the claws, making them break instantly. This made the monster looked shocked at it's manicure. The monster then snarled viciously to Scooby. 

Scooby smirked in return, but zipped away to avoid it. He ended up on the bar table with the monster deathly behind him. He then noticed a burrito and decided to eat it. He dropped it from his mouth as the monster appeared and the monster grabbed the burrito, but some sauce splashed into its eye. Scooby came back for the food and continued to get away. Daphne, Cherry, Atticus, Shaggy, Tim, and Mary Jane got out of the lobby, trying to find a way out. Before they could go down a hall, Scooby showed up with a carrier, making all of them fall into it and go for a ride. Scooby made funny faces to mock the monsters, but his friends screamed as they were about to hit glass windows.

"Scooby, watch out for the window!" Atticus called out.

Scooby turned, noticing this and let out a yelp. It was too late, they were crashing through it, and luckily, none of them got hurt. They bounced against a cover of the hotel entrance and landed to safety, away from the hideous, disgusting monsters. The monsters tried to follow them, but they slid right through the tarp covers, hitting the ground uncomfortably, making one hit the other with its foot. 

Almost everyone on the island was now captured by the monsters and were now being taken away to a secret location.

Shaggy, Scooby, Mary Jane, and Daphne came out from the giant vases as the monsters went off while Cherry, Atticus, and Tim came from behind the severed heads.

"I have a sinking feeling these dudes aren't brainwashed cult members." Shaggy said.

"What do they want with these college students?" Daphne wondered.

Shaggy shrugged.

"We need to follow them." Cherry suggested.

Shaggy looked to her. "Say what?"

"We need to defeat them to save Fred and Velma." Cherry reminded him.

"Sort of like my plan," Shaggy smiled nervously. "Get out of here and let the creatures eat Fred and Velma."

"No way, they're our friends and besides this time, they're the ones that are in distress and not Daphne." Atticus said.

"Yeah, Fred and Velma always figured out everything," Daphne added. "It's our turn." She then wailed a little bit as her vase was falling with her and she nearly crashed on the ground.

Cherry and Tim helped Daphne up.

"Now, let's follow those monsters and see where they're taking everyone." Atticus said.

They did that and saw the monsters going into some sort of temple and they had no way to get in since they weren't part of the exclusive guests to go into it. 

"Okay, I'm calling for help..." Mary Jane took out her cell phone.

"No, I got this, I got this," Daphne said to her, taking the pyramid, but the doors closed before they could follow the monsters inside. "I don't got this..." 

Mary Jane then went to make a call on her phone. "Hello, sir. We're on Spooky Island. Our friends were... Kidnapped. We need someone here right away," she said, then nodded to a question asked to her before hanging up. "Uh-huh."

"Are they coming?" Atticus whispered.

"They said to meet at the pier." Mary Jane informed.

"Great, then let's go to pier and wait for them." Atticus whispered.

They all waited by the pier, lying against it.


	5. Chapter 5

It took a lot longer than expected, the sun was starting to rise and everyone had fallen asleep, waiting for their rescue. Where was their rescue, did they get lost? 

Cherry slept soundly, but twitched as a volleyball hit her, making her jolt awake. "Huh...?"

"What happened to the Coast Guard?" Shaggy mumbled, slowly waking up, then took a look at the Spooky Hotel. "What happened to the shattered windows and busted walls?"

"Something is very wrong here..." Tim commented.

"Yo, Red!" a blonde in pigtails called, walking on the beach. "Ball!"

"Huh?" Cherry saw the volleyball, she then tossed it up and spiked it back to the girl.

The girl took the ball and walked off to continue her game.

"What happened to the rescue?" Atticus asked.

"Let's go." Daphne told the others.

The group left and they heard some pop music playing, maybe someone they knew would be there, or better yet, some help.

"Okay, we need to split up." Atticus said.

"Why?" Shaggy and Scooby asked.

"Guys, we still need to find Fred and Velma." Cherry reminded them.

"I'll go this way." Daphne gestured.

"And we'll go with you." Shaggy said quickly.

"Guys, Daphne can take care of herself now, she doesn't need protection." Cherry said, walking with Tim and Mary Jane already.

Shaggy followed after them. Scooby wanted to go with Daphne, but she made him go with the others. 

"I'll go with Shaggy and Scooby." Atticus said.

Shaggy sniffed around and had a familiar scent. "Red?"

Fred was talking with some people no one had seen him with before and he was even using some profanity while using modern slang in order to fit in with the college kids.

"Fred?" Atticus asked.

"Fred?" Shaggy rushed over.

"What up, dog and... Dog?" Fred greeted the ones beside him, he seemed to not recognize them at all. 

"Reepin' it real." Scooby said, trying to sound hip.

"Fred, do you remember what happened last night?" Atticus asked.

"Man, we got beats like it was the lizz-bizz on Earth!" Fred exclaimed. "Ya know what I'm sayin', G?"

Shaggy nodded, but looked confused. "No..."

Suddenly a crash was heard.

"What was that?" Atticus asked.

Fred slowly removed his sunglasses. A bunch of other people came beside him and they all snarled like possessed monsters, revealing heinous breath. Scooby let out a scream and started to run with Shaggy. 

"Get the dog and little guy." Fred commanded before they all went off.

Atticus then punched Fred in the stomach, knowing that he must have been under the same spell that's been going around and then joins Shaggy and Scooby. Fred barely reacted from the punch, but he could still run with his new crew. Shaggy, Scooby, and Atticus ran into a bike shack. They shut the doors, but they knew it wouldn't hold of Fred and his goons for long. Fred was even trying to strangle Shaggy in the process. 

"Rhy is Red in a rad rood?" Scooby asked.

"He's not in a bad mood, Scoob!" Shaggy cried. "He's a monster!" 

One guy burst with his guitar and about three guys jumped onto the roof top.

"Look guys, bikes!" Atticus said, seeing three four-wheelers under a blanket.

"Atticus..." Shaggy looked amazed.

Fred and his gang were shocked once Scooby, Shaggy, and Atticus burst out with the Spooky Island bikes. They rode away in victory, but had to stop once they saw Cherry, Tim, and Mary Jane come up. 

"I just saw my friend Beth Ann!" Mary Jane sounded urgent. "There's something wrong with her eyes!"

"Like, hop on!" Shaggy told her.

"Yeah and quickly!" Atticus added.

Mary Jane hopped behind Shaggy, Cherry came behind Scooby, and Tim behind Atticus, and they stormed off to avoid Fred and the others. The others seemed like savages when they tried to jump and capture everyone. One grabbed onto Shaggy, but he was swept away in the process. Scooby howled in victory. There was one part to duck, but the passengers missed it, and Tim and Mary Jane had glowing green eyes, and Atticus and Scooby saw that, however, they fixed themselves to appear human.

"Scooby, did you just see that?" Atticus asked the Great Dane.

"Ruh-huh..." Scooby whimpered as they kept driving.

The boys ended up in a town circle and they all hugged each other. Except for Scooby and Atticus, they weren't celebrating right now. Scooby was barking at Mary Jane and Tim to make them go away from Shaggy and Cherry.

"Get away from us, you fakers!" Atticus glared at Mary Jane and Tim.

"Guys, cut it out!" Cherry scolded.

"Yeah, what's up with you guys?" Shaggy added.

"Rary Rane and Rim are a ran in a rask!" Scooby exploded.

"Mary Jane and Tim are a man in a mask?" Shaggy glanced at the dog.

"Scooby..." Mary Jane and Tim rolled their eyes.

Scooby barked at them again.

"What's gotten into you guys?" Cherry glanced at her friends.

"But it's true, when the tree branch hit both of them, we saw glowing green eyes!" Atticus said.

"Raggy, you're ripped!" Scooby told his friend.

"I'm whipped!?" Shaggy snapped.

This caused for the two of them to have an argument.

"I can't believe it..." Cherry said to Atticus. "You're jealous!"

"What?! Jealous?! Oh, please, what do I have to be jealous about!?" Atticus snapped. "I mean seriously, I have a girlfriend back home!" 

Cherry snorted, shoving him aside, not caring how strong he was. "Atticus, just get out of here... I bet Mo never even loved you!" she knew that was kind of mean, but she was too angry to care right now.

"Oh and what about you, Miss Gothy? You've been single for, how long now, oh, yeah, for maybe 300 years!" Atticus snapped once again. "And besides, what do you know about falling in love, you've never actually been in love!!"

"You take that back!" Cherry hissed at him.

"No, besides, it's true and also, you're a vampire!" Atticus glared.

"GET OUT OF HERE, ATTICUS!" Cherry sounded very angry with him.

Suddenly, Atticus and Scooby fell through a hole in the middle of the ground, sucking them up.

"Oh, no..." Cherry sounded worried. 

Shaggy looked too, very worried. "Scoob!" he then looked to the siblings. "You guys stay here, we gotta save them, we'll be right back!"

"No, guys!" Mary Jane said, sounding like a man suddenly.

Cherry and Shaggy looked back at her.

"We mean, it's too dangerous." Tim then said. 

"We gotta do it," Shaggy sounded determined. "They're our best friends and friends don't quit!"

Cherry and Shaggy then jumped in the hole to find their friends and hopefully make up for the fight they all just with each other. 

But what they found at the bottom, wasn't Atticus or Scooby. Shaggy and Cherry got up after their rough landing.

"Like, where do you think they went?" Shaggy asked.

"I'm not sure..." Cherry gasped. "But do you see what I see?' she asked, pointing to the distance of the cavern.

"Like, y-yeah." Shaggy said, scared.

"Shaggy... Cherry..." a distant voice was heard. "Shaggy... Cherry...!!"

The two went over as they heard their names called and saw a ghostly pool with disembodied heads that looked pale. What were those things?

Cherry took out what looked like Velma without her glasses. "Shag, I found your girlfriend..." she teased.

"Oh, thanks, Cherry..." Velma said as she slightly bounced in Cherry's hand. "Boy am I glad to see you guys... Now let me go so I can return to my body. Now get out of here before they steal your protoplasm too."

Both of them nodded, agreeing to get out before they got caught. Cherry let Velma go.

"I always knew you were a hero, Cherry!" Velma called before she made her escape.

Shaggy reached in next to see of who he would get.

"I think Velma likes you..." Cherry said as they searched for familiar protoplasm heads.

"Like, ya think so?" Shaggy asked, before he caught Fred's protoplasm head.

"Yeah..." Cherry smirked, she had always secretly wanted to see Shaggy and Velma together, but it never got to happen quite yet, though little did she know, Shaggy actually had a crush on Velma when they were in junior high school.

Shaggy then brought out Fred's protoplasm head.

"Someone must've spiked my root beer last night," Fred got hysterical. "Talk me down, man, TALK ME DOWN!"

"Fred, you're a friggin' protoplasmic head!" Shaggy replied.

"I know, but I'm still the best-looking protoplasmic head here..." Fred smirked.

Shaggy then let him go, a little lazier than Cherry did with Velma's. Now they had to find Daphne. Maybe Atticus and Scooby were in there too. 

Cherry reached out for a head neither of them recognized. 

"Thank you so much, you've saved me!" the head sounded grateful.

"Buzz off, we're looking for our friends!" Cherry said, then put him back before finding Daphne's. She reached in again to search for Daphne's protoplasm head. 

"Put me back, Cherry!" Daphne snapped to the younger girl. "I'll figure a way out myself!"

"Pray tell me how..." Cherry deadpanned, narrowing her eyes at the former sweet girl of Mystery Inc.

"I don't know, I'll uh... I'll use my tongue as an our and swim out to the edge." Daphne said.

"Yeah... I like you before you learned martial arts." Cherry rolled her eyes. She then flicked Daphne's protoplasmic head off. 

Daphne yelped and tried to come back, but she was forced to return to her body.

"Like, really, Cherry?" Shaggy asked, unamused.

"Yes..." Cherry nodded. "I think that's all of them..."

"I think you're right..." Shaggy said, he then looked ahead and he saw the Daemon Ritus pyramid behind the pool.

"Like, how did that get here?" Shaggy asked.

Cherry went to get it. "It might be important to this mystery... I just wonder where Scooby and Atticus are..."

"We'll find them when we can..." Shaggy went to her. "We should find Fred, Velma, and Daphne to see if they're back to normal."

Cherry nodded, going out with him out back into the Spooky Island forest. But what they were going to see was going to be very surprising and very strangely odd. Shaggy and Cherry finally found their friends, but no Atticus or Scooby.

"Please tell us you guys are you..." Shaggy said nervously.

"Fred keeps touching me!" Fred said in Daphne's voice.

"Uhh..." Cherry looked wide-eyed.

"Like, yeah, that's how I am right now too." Shaggy said.

"The Daemon Ritus." Velma observed the pyramid, knowing more about it than any of them.

"We stole it, I hope it helps." Cherry said as Shaggy set it down.

Suddenly, all of their protoplasm left their bodies and started to switch around at random. Each of their protoplasm heads went to their bodies, hoping to be back into their own bodies.

"Hey, I'm me again." Daphne said out of victory.

"Yippee for you..." Fred muttered with Velma's voice.

"Why do I want cheeseburgers dipped in chocolate now?" Cherry asked as she was in Shaggy's body.

"Man, like am I wearing a dress?" Velma asked with Shaggy's voice.

"Everyone remain calm!" Fred said. "Velma, what the heck's going on!?"

"If my calculations are correct, due to the instability of protoplasm in the proximity of the Daemon Ritus, we're going to continue randomly changing bodies until..." Velma started to explain in Cherry's body, before they all switched again.

Their protoplasm heads flew and into different bodies hoping they were back in their original bodies.

"Until the protoplasm realigns with the correct bodies." Velma concluded, now as Shaggy.

"Now I'm Fred..." Cherry mumbled.

"Aw, Daph, what's wrong with you?" Shaggy moaned as he rubbed his new stomach. "Don't you ever eat?"

Finally, the protoplasm left their bodies, and they were all now back to normal, much to their relief.

"Told ya so." Velma smirked.

Suddenly, an explosion was heard.

"Come on, guys!" Cherry called before they went to see what that was all about.

They all began to make their way to the explosion, Shaggy brought the Daemon Ritus with them.

"I guess that was the wrong ingredient..." the voodoo man said to himself as he was making a small fire.

"Wait," Daphne stopped everyone behind her. "I know how to handle this guy..." she then walked over, looking casual. "Hey you! What're you doing here?"

"Yeah, that's masterful." Velma deadpanned.

Fred and Shaggy didn't know how that was masterful.

"Sarcasm is a foreign language to you guys, isn't it?" Cherry glanced to Fred and Shaggy.

"I'm doing a voodoo ritual," the man glanced to Daphne, remembering her. "I need to get the right ingredients. The only way to protect myself is by blessing this dead Arnouki beast. They're about to perform their evil Darkopalypse ritual." He showed a creepy skeleton like creature to all five of them.

Daphne cringed slightly. 

"Darkopolypse ritual?" the group asked.

"Right." the voodoo man nodded.

"That's what the ancient text describes," Cherry said as she observed the Daemon ritus, freaking out the voodoo man. "They use the protoplasm in the vat as an energy source. And the leader needs to absorb two purely good souls to complete the ritual. Legend has it, once the ritual is performed the creatures will rule on Earth for 10,000 years."

"That's why I have this in my house," the voodoo man explained. "To protect myself."

"You have another one of those?" Shaggy asked sheepishly.

"Those creatures are taking over the world?" Daphne frowned. "That is so mean!"

"They can't do the ritual without pure human souls," Velma reminded. "Where will they get them?"

"I didn't say they were both human..." the voodoo man replied.

Shaggy's eyes widened. "Oh, boy..."


	6. Chapter 6

Scooby and Atticus were now trapped in the same place that the Daemon Ritus was. Atticus couldn't even break the pyramid trap apart, but luckily, it finally fell and released them as a bunch of familiar men arrived, looking aggressive, but not harming either of them. 

"Hello, puppy and boy..." Tauna greeted.

"Scooby, I have a bad feeling about this." Atticus said.

"Re roo." Scooby agreed with a slight gulp.

Velma looked a little nervous once they gathered all this together, realizing why Scooby and Atticus were sucked away. "If the people behind this need Scooby-Doo and Atticus here..."

"Then those people are who brought Scooby and Atticus here!" Daphne added, urgently.

"You don't think..." Cherry looked a little scared.

"I'm afraid so, Cherry." Daphne said.

"Oh, goodness..." Cherry slowly shut her eyes.

Behind a desk, there was Emile and Magdallane in black clothing, Emile was writing while Magdallane was sitting beside him and looking pretty. They both looked up and saw that they had company. "Scoobert... Atticus..." 

Tauna opened the door to let Scooby and Atticus into Emile and Magdallane's private room.

"How are you, friends?" Magdallane asked with a friendly smile. "Please, have a seat..."

"Um, thank you, ma'am." Atticus said politely, before both him and Scooby sat down on to chairs.

"Scooby Snack?" Emile offered, opening a small box filled with the irresistible treats.

Scooby looked and pondered for a moment. "Raybe rone..." he said, then wolfed down more than just one.

Emile didn't even look annoyed, he shut the box and went to put it down for now.

"Sorry about that, when it comes to Scooby Snacks, he just can't control himself." Atticus said.

"Oh, that's quite alright, some things get the better of us." Emile soothed.

"Rey!" Scooby saw framed pictures of them. "Rhat's rus!"

"And that certainly is because... Why?" Magdallane rhetorically asked as she joined her fiance. "We love you Scooby Doo and Atticus Fudo. Unlike those alleged friends of yours, Shaggy and Cherry..."

Those names caused for Scooby's ears to go down. 

"They wouldn't believe you about those nasty kids Mary Jane and Tim..." Emile pouted for them.

"Ro..." Scooby hung his head.

"But we believe you, friends," Magdallane added as she circled them. "And that's why we got important jobs for you."

"Rhat's rhat?" Scooby asked as he played with the cat toy by their pictures.

"That's a cat with a bobbing head, please don't touch it..." Emile scolded slightly, but showed he was still nice.

"Also... Atticus, I would like you to blow into this jar please..." Magdallne requested as she held out a jar to the boy.

Atticus glanced to her why.

"Just an island tradition to make this official." Magdallane insisted with a friendly, assuring smile.

"Um, okay, if it's to make whatever you two are going to be offering us." Atticus said before blowing into the jar.

Magdallane put the lid in the jar, sealing it tight as she went to place it on Emile's desk.

"We would like you both to be a sacrifice..." Emile revealed with a grin.

"*gulps* A s-s-sacrifice?" Atticus asked out of fear, already knowing what a sacrifice was.

"Oh, Atticus, on the island, a sacrifice is not what you think it is," Emile explained. "It's actually a wonderful celebration where it's all about you two."

"You'll get all the food and attention you want, can we count on you two coming?" Magdallane added.

Scooby looked to Atticus, pouting, he wanted to go because then they would be loved again.

"Well, alright, as long as I can continue to exercise and read," Atticus said. "And that means I want my own weights and plenty of books to read."

"Of course... Of course..." Magdallane chuckled. "So, you're in?"

Atticus and Scooby agreed to the sacrifice.

"Good..." Emile grinned.

What Atticus didn't know was that they were going to be in for a very big surprise.

Back on Spooky Island...

"If the Mondorajagaga couple wanted Scooby and Atticus, why'd he invite the rest of us?" Fred asked in anger.

"It doesn't matter, we gotta, like, go save 'em!" Shaggy exclaimed.

"Shag, our area of expertise is nut jobs in Halloween costumes." Fred reminded him that this wasn't one of their usual mysteries.

"We're supposed to be heroes, man," Shaggy sounded like the mature one for a change. "So I'm gonna do what I always do: Eat a Scooby snack and save my best pals!"

Cherry joined in with Shaggy. The others merely looked to each other.

"Velmster?" Fred looked to the brains of the group.

"You think I'm gonna fall for that?" Velma looked to him. "Giving me my own nickname? Trying to make me feel part of the gang?"

Everyone smiled to her then.

"We need a plan." Cherry stated.

"What can I do?" Daphne sighed. "The only thing I'm good for is getting caught."

Fred decided to give her a boost of confidence.

"I may not have known you guys as long as you've known each other, but you've always been the best team I ever knew." Cherry added in once Fred made Daphne smile about her lowly kidnapping status in the gang. 

Shaggy liked that and he put his hand in to let the others join in with him. Soon Fred, Daphne, Velma, and Cherry joined in.

Velma was determined when she joined in. "Let's get 'jinkie' with it." she told her friends. 

Everyone threw their hands back and Shaggy whooped out.

"Let's go, we got a party tonight that needs crashing." Cherry told them.

"And we wouldn't want to miss it." Fred added.

They all set to work as there was festivities about to be celebrated in another night at Spooky Island, but with Mystery Inc on their side, it was all about to come to an end. And where no one was going to have a party with them around, because this party was one that no one should ever have.

"I'm a little nervous about this..." Cherry said once they had the rock climbing equipment to mess around for the party in the cavern.

"Don't worry, Cherry, I'll be right here beside you." Daphne said.

"Don't let me fall..." Cherry said before she tried it like the others.

"I won't." Daphne assured her.

Cherry tried to foist all the courage she could before flying off with the others. Daphne kept her close as they decided to slide down together the first few times. This was the first time and where this plan of theirs had to work. They all straightened out their plan so it would work. Hopefully it would. 

All Shaggy had to do was attach one end of the climbing rope to the cauldron full of protoplasm heads, so then when Velma and Fred went down on their end, causing the cauldron to tip and spill out. And where Daphne and Cherry were to open the hatch on the top of the ceiling and then they would release the skull-shaped Disco ball, causing all of the monsters to be destroyed and the to rescue Scooby and Atticus, saving the world at the same time. There was a chanting heard and Shaggy and Cherry were on the ground alone. 

"Tie the slacks up!" Cherry told Shaggy.

"Like, you got it, Cherry." Shaggy said, ready to do his part of the plan.

Cherry would've done it, but she couldn't tie knots, one of the reason why she didn't have shoelaces on her shoes. 

"All systems go!" Shaggy quietly called to the gang. But the moment he gave the signal, the rope detached from the cauldron and attached to him.

Suddenly Shaggy and Cherry went high up as Fred and Velma swarmed down. The rope began to give way, thanks to the weight. Due to Shaggy and Cherry literally hitting the roof, Daphne fell loose. They all suddenly crashed and bashed against each other. Things were not going according to their plan at all.

A couple of guards in uniform walked back, crackling their knuckles. They then gasped as Cherry and Shaggy screamed and they were flying towards the guards, knocking them down instantly. People were coming to preform the sacrifice ceremony for Scooby and Atticus. Fred and Velma had to act like they were under the spell as well, so then, no one would get suspicious.

"We have to blend in..." Cherry said, deciding to take the knocked-out guards' unforms.

"Like, agreeing with you there, Cherry." Shaggy said.

The two went incognito in order to avoid getting caught while they would carry out the rest of the plan. Daphne looked down and saw that they had to carry out with the rest of the plan which meant she had to go and get the hatch open from the outside. While getting dressed, Cherry could see Scooby and Atticus were being fanned and given the royal treatment of all the food they could eat and whatever they most desire would be at the palms of their hands, or in Scooby's case, their paws. And where this was a good sign, but she knew that they had to stick to the plan. 

Shaggy was very relieved to see Scooby was alright and out of harm's way. Fred and Velma copied the people of the island's chants and gestures, following along like they were also in the hypnotic spell. Luckily, no one saw them look out of place once they started. Tauna came with Emile and Magdallane as they wore robes to look in charge and full of authority as they would make commands for the people of Spooky Island. 

Cherry and Shaggy were now wearing the guards' outfits. A line of people were coming and Shaggy practiced some of their moves befoe going in line with Cherry after them. The two guards woke up and were about to attack Shaggy and Cherry. Shaggy practiced the gestures, which knocked out the guards behind them without them even realizing it.

"Stop fooling around, we got work to do." Cherry reminded him.

And with that, Shaggy and Cherry trailed behind the line of people.

Fred and Velma struggled to keep up with the chanting and dancing people, but they hadn't been caught which was a good sign. However, once they stopped, Fred kept moving and Velma shook her head at him. Idiot... He then stopped and saw that everyone else had stopped dancing.

"Yo yo yo, home dogs!" Fred spoke up, he was nearly ruining the plan while the others appeared to be frozen. "You forgot the next part of the dance where we do the Electric Slide, you know..." he then demonstrated. "Whoo!"

Magdallane and Emile rolled their eyes at him. Tauna summoned guards to collect Fred and Velma. And which the guards did, startling Velma. 

"Welcome to our little end of the world party," Emile greeted mysteriously and ominously, Mystery Inc was right to list him as a suspect in their investigation. "We've waited a long time for this moment. Thank you for returning the ultimate party favor: The Daemon Ritus..."

Tauna collected the pyramid from the good guys.

"And now, behold the sacrifice!" Magdallane announced as guards were coming in with Scooby and Atticus.

Velma and Fred couldn't believe their eyes at what they saw. Scooby and Atticus thanked everyone who were worshiping them.

"Psst, guys." Shaggy whispered.

Scooby blinked and looked over. "Raggy? Rerry?"

"Listen guys, we gotta run for it." Shaggy whispered.

"Re're racrifices." Scooby insisted.

"Dude, that's not a good thing..." Cherry said sharply, but still quiet.

"No, Cherry, this is a different kind of sacrifice, then again, my instincts are telling me this is the same kind." Atticus whispered.

"It is!" Cherry cried. "Whoever told you must've lied to you! Look, I'm sorry about earlier with Mary Jane and Tim, but you have to listen to us..." 

"You gotta trust us!" Shaggy added.

"Rou ron't rust rus..." Scooby sounded hurt.

"Yeah..." Atticus agreed with Scooby.

"We DO trust you," Shaggy encouraged them. "W-Who's your best buddies."

"Raggy." Scooby answered.

"Cherry." Atticus answered.

"And who are our best buddies?" Cherry then asked.

"Rooby Doo?" Scooby asked.

"Atticus?" Atticus asked.

"That's right, you are, we're all like two trippy peas in a far-out pod, man," Shaggy smiled. "Best buddies trust each other. Let's do what we do best with Cherry and Atticus, Scoob. Let's run away out of hear in fear like total lunatics... On the count of um... Let's make it five... Okay?"

"Get ready, guys,..." Cherry said, she noticed that Atticus looked as though he wasn't as strong as he used to be for some reason. 

Once Scooby and Atticus were set down, a phaser came out and started to suck out their protoplasm and Atticus was unable to use his strength to make it stop.

"W-W-What's going on?" Atticus groaned as he began to try to get the phaser out of his body.

The phaser was too strong and it took their protoplasm out of their bodies, knocking their bodies out and Cherry and Shaggy screamed for their friends.

"What's happening?" Atticus's protoplasm head asked. "And what happened to my strength?"

"Rey, rook at rus!" Scooby found this amusing at first.

Emile and Magdallane placed the pyramid down where it belonged. "The moment is at hand. Through the Daemon Ritus, we shall absorb the energy source. And now, to complete the transformation we shall absorb the pure ones. Ultimate power shall be ours!" they announced together, being truly evil.

"Nobody absorbs our pals!" Shaggy growled as the protoplasm from the vat was going into the powerful pyramid.

"Shaggy, Cherry, help us!" Atticus's protoplasm head cried out.

Shaggy grabbed onto the phaser, flying toward Emile and Magdallane, knocking them down instantly. The couple fell down and looked stunned as the pyramid was still attached with them and they looked stunned. Scooby's head was causing some mischief as it flew and bounced along.

"Come on!" Velma told Fred before they went off.

"Cherry, help me, get this claw to let go of me!" Atticus's protoplasm head called out as he started to try to get out of the phaser's grip.

Cherry jumped up to shake the phaser loose, accidentally making Shaggy fall, but she freed Atticus's head. Scooby then went with Atticus's and they went back to their own bodies, and luckily, the right ones, unlike Fred and Daphne's mishap from earlier. The dog and boy cheered that they were now back to normal. 

Velma came to try to take the pyramid from Emile and Magdallane, but when she touched it, she flinched like it had stabbed at her. 

"Look, guys," Fred told Cherry and Velma as he noticed a slit at both the man and woman's necks. "A man and a woman in a mask."

When Fred took off the masks off both of them, Velma saw that Emile and Magdallane were really robots.


	7. Chapter 7

"We shall absorb!!!" Emile and Magdallane repeated until their chests burst open to reveal a Great Dane puppy in Emile's clothes and a cocker spaniel/schnauzer mix in Magdallane's clothes, revealing to actually be Scrappy and Lady and Tramp's daughter, Annette! 

"Scrappy Doo, but, who are you?" Velma asked, not knowing who the cocker spaniel puppy was.

"I am Annette, the daughter of Lady and the Tramp!" the cocker spaniel puppy huffed. "And your future overlady in aiding to Scrappy's overlord! I'm tired of not getting any attention 'cuz of Atticus helping bring Scamp home with that mutt, Angel!"

"And we're the new and improved Scrappy and Annette!" the Great Dane puppy added. 

"And with this substance, we'll be able to destroy our targets!" Annette took the jar that contained all of Atticus's strength and she had turned it into juice for her and her new partner to ingest together.

"Oh, no, if she drinks that, then she'll have the strength of Hercules." Atticus said out of shock as soon as he found out why he didn't feel as strong as he usually did.

"That's right, Fudo!" Annette taunted. "And you won't be able to stop us!" she yelled as Scrappy started to mutate into a hideous monster. 

"You see, WE have absorbed enough energy to rule the world with our all-powerful army! And I've brought you here, puny, pathetic Mystery Inc and Cherry and Atticus, to witness our moment of triumph. All we need to complete our transformation is..."

Once Annette drank Atticus's strength, she and Scrappy became into monsters who were powerful with no chances of being stopped. "SCOOBY DOO AND ATTICUS FUDO!" they announced, with booming and threatening voices.

This made Scooby gulp out of complete fear.

"SEIZE THEM!" Scrappy and Annette commanded to their guards.

"Quick, run!" Atticus called out.

Annette hit Fred and Velma very far back against the walls.

"Daphne!" Cherry called to the purple girl once she found a way out of the cavern.

"Hurry, get to the lever that opens the hatch!" Atticus called.

Scrappy and Annette kept chasing Scooby and Atticus. 

"We're on it!" Cherry said, she took Daphne's hands to help pull them both up.

Both girls tried to pull on the lever, but it was a lot heavier than they thought it would be.

"Annette, when we turn you back to normal and send you to your parents, you are in so much trouble!" Atticus exclaimed, while running.

Annette merely evilly laughed as they were going to be destroyed. 

Cherry felt someone come up behind her and Daphne and she saw Zarkos was there. Zarkos reached out to grab the girls. But he failed into grabbing them.

"Get behind me, Cherry." Daphne commanded as she started to use her karate skills against Zarkos, not wishing to be the damsel in distress any longer.

The man did seem to be a challenge, but Daphne wasn't going to give up. Daphne was able to kick Zarkos in the face when he grabbed her and she twirled out of his way.

"Must keep running! Must keep running! Must keep running!" Atticus called out as he, Shaggy, and Scooby were still being chased by Scrappy and Annette.

"We gotta tip over that protoplasm vat." Velma said urgently.

"How?" Fred asked.

Velma looked around. "That pincer, come on!" She started to run, only to be attacked by guards. 

Fred took the bungee cords and decided to use them as his weapons.

Scrappy and Annette were having trouble getting Atticus and Scooby. Finally, the monster puppies picked up their targets, dangling them. However, Scooby grabbed onto his nephew's snout, making him let go and Scrappy let out a disgusting sneeze that spread everywhere and made Annette drop Atticus. 

"Ooh, ow, that smarts." Atticus groaned.

Scooby flinched and cringed as he was covered in puppy snot.

Shaggy was about to do something, but found a way down and decided to take Atticus and Scooby down there with him. "Guys!"

Luckily, they made it down before Annette or Scrappy could slam them down into the pavement.

"Whew, thanks for the save, Shaggy."Atticus said.

"Like, don't mention it." Shaggy said quietly.

Scrappy and Annette were still trying to come down for their targets, but they were too big to fit through with the chasms in the way. Mary Jane and Tim then appeared, seemingly out of nowhere. Mary Jane and Tim then seemed very violent and they were trying to hurt and or kill them all.

"Oh, great." Atticus said, choking.

"Crud..." Shaggy choked.

"Rold ra so!" Scooby snapped to Shaggy.

Mary Jane and Tim then released their breath onto Shaggy and Atticus.

"PU, your breaths stink, did you two eat garlic along with some garbage?" Atticus asked.

Shaggy was still attracted to Mary Jane. Tim grabbed Atticus and Scooby, handing them up to Scrappy and Annette. Scooby was trying to scold the monster puppies and even flicked them on their noses like when Fred did it on the plane, but it made the puppies yell in their faces. 

Zarkos held both Cherry and Daphne on his shoulders to finish them off. "Captured again, eh, senoritas?" he taunted.

Daphne wasn't going to let this guy win. "NOT THIS TIME!" she bit on Zarkos's fingers, making him cry in pain.

Cherry fell down on the ground, but she wasn't hurt too bad.

Daphne made kicks and spins, kicking Zarkos against the hole and he looked like the one in trouble now. "Now who's the damsel in distress?" she taunted.

"Me?" Zarkos squeaked, afraid of the girls now.

"Straight up." Cherry and Daphne said together.

"FINISH HIM!" Cherry announced like in the end of Mortal Kombat levels.

Daphne flung herself toward Zarkos and kicked him down through the hole, making him fall and scream, and went back to Cherry's side. Zarkos fell through the hatch causing light to come in and for him to also land next to the cauldron causing it to tip over and spill out all the rest of the protoplasm heads to be free and return to their own bodies.

Even Mary Jane and Tim returned back to normal. The monsters who came from the protoplasm returns were going to be quickly wiped away for good once Daphne released the Disco Skull to cast the sunlight after Velma found out that sunlight kills the monsters. And where the disco ball was released, reflecting the light of the sun, causing all the monsters to be destroyed. Fred knocked Tauna out with his bungee cord and the monsters were exploding one by one due to the shines. 

"Mystery Inc., this ain't over!" Scrappy yelled at his former friends with Annette. "We'll rock you, we'll sock you, we'll CRUSH YOU!"

"Like, dude?" Shaggy tried to get their attention, making them look back at him. "You two are BAD PUPPIES!" he set the claw to set them both back to normal and stop this nonsense.

And where they were going back to normal size, it had seemed as though the god-like strength had left Annette's body and went back to Atticus. 

"This isn't fair! This isn't right! I wanted to win! Me! I wanted to come up on top!" Scrappy whined once he was back to normal.

Cherry came down safely, seeing what happened and got very annoyed with Scrappy's chatter. She then swiftly kicked him right against the wall, making him scream and crash. "I never liked that puppy..." she mumbled to herself.

"Annette, I'm so disappointed in you and so will your parents." Atticus said.

The Spooky Island residents stood back up and they were all now back to normal. Daphne and Fred reunited and they were glad that both were all okay now and they talked for a bit.

"Oh, will you two just do each other already!?" Cherry was annoyed with Fred and Daphne's boring small talk, though it was clear they were made for each other.

Fred and Daphne glanced to her, blushing, but after that, they did indeed make out with each other. 

"Now, what to do with you?" Cherry picked up Annette by her collar, making the cocker spaniel/schnauzer mix growl at her.

"It's not fair, everybody else gets all the attention 'cept me!" Annette pouted in anger.

"You did this to get attention?" Atticus asked.

"Yes..." Annette growled. "Scrappy and me got a lot in common."

"We're gonna have a long talk about this..." Cherry said strictly as Shaggy freed the real Emile Mondevarious, though oddly enough, he mentioned that he wasn't even engaged or married to anyone named Magdallane. 

The Led Zeppelin guy happily reunited with Velma. 

"You can't get me in trouble with my parents, they're not even here!" Annette growled at the humans who foiled hers and Scrappy's plans.

"Oh, you will get in trouble with your parents when we get you home." Atticus said.

There came a female Great Dane with a pink bow in her hair. She sniffed around and growled as she came to the Great Dane puppy and glared down at him. "Why Bernard Cornelius Doo, I am very angry and disappointed in you!"

"Aw, shut up, Mom!" Scrappy glared back up at her. "You're the one who left your only puppy in the care of his pathetic excuse of an uncle! I can't believe I used to look up to him!"

Ruby was very angry with her son and carried him in her mouth, then saw her favorite brother. "Scooby, let your humans call animal control, I believe I can't handle Scrappy anymore and won't let you tortured by him any longer."

"Rou rot it, Ruby." Scooby said to his sister.

Scrappy scowled at his mother for embarrassing him like this.

Ruby looked over and saw the human Scooby was closest to. "Well, maybe after this."

Scooby turned and saw him. "Raggy!" he ran to him.

"Scooby-Doo!" Shaggy cried happily.

The two had a happy hug together.

"Hello, you must be Scooby's sister." Atticus said to the female Great Dane.

"Indeed I am," Ruby replied. "Scooby's baby and only sister... Also sister to Skippy-Doo and Yabba-Doo."

"Would've been better than Uncle Scooby." Scrappy rolled his eyes.

"You're lucky I didn't send you to live with Scooby-Dum!" Ruby told her son, threateningly.

"Why what would it have been like for him if he was sent to live with Scooby-Dum?" Atticus asked.

"Long-suffering and a test of his patience and intelligence..." Ruby sighed, rolling her eyes, Scooby-Dum was almost a disgrace to the family name due to his stupidity and that he was better compared to Scrappy's childishness. 

A police chopper was coming down to get rid of the villains for good.

"Come along, 'Scrappy'," Ruby said, carrying her son in her mouth still. "You're in worse trouble than you can ever imagine."

"And Annette is going to be in trouble with her parents when we get her home." Atticus said.

Everyone cheered with Cherry and Atticus as they came out with Mystery Inc. People were glad after this feud, they were still able to solve the mystery and solve the problems, saving everybody's lives. They even signed autographs.

"Hey, guys," Fred came to Cherry and Atticus. "We were wondering... Would you like to be junior detectives for Mystery Inc?"

"We'd be honored." Atticus said.

"We look forward to seeing you again sometime then." Daphne smiled.

"Same here." Atticus said.

A news crew came, of course for Fred and he was about to tell them, but he thought more about Velma and decided to let her have credit this time. After all, him hogging the credit was the reason they all split up in the first place. 

Velma was a little nervous, but she explained everything the best she could. "Through the combined intuitive powers of Mystery Inc we've discovered the real villains are, in fact, Bernard 'Scrappy; Cornelius Doo and Annette Margaret Brown, who sadly were corrupted by the power of the Daemon Ritus."

"Ah, get over it!" Scrappy snapped as he was being taken away by the police and Ruby watched this, very furious with her puppy. "So we got a little cranky. It's no reason to freak out like a jerk and try to kill all of humanity. We would've gotten away with it too, if not for you meddling sons of--" 

Ruby slammed the police door shut with her hind leg. "Take him away!"

"Such a good thing she closed the door on him mid-sentence." Atticus said.

"I honestly don't know who he gets it from." Ruby sighed.

Cherry and Atticus went to meet the camera crew who wanted to meet the newest members of Mystery Inc. And where their parents and the Brown family were now watching the news, seeing Atticus and Cherry on the news along with the shocking news of to what Annette was trying to do with Scrappy.

"Annette!" Junior cried out as Mo was playing with him on the floor with the puppies.

Scamp stood up, leaning on the TV, then looked back. "Mom, Dad, check this out!"

Lady and Tramp came to see Scrappy and Annette were being taken away and they looked angry. 

"Well, I never!" Lady was so disappointed in her daughter. 

"She's in a lot of trouble..." Danielle commented.

"Absolute trouble!" Colette added firmly.

And where this was true when Atticus and his family came over to the Brown family's house to return Annette so she could be punished.


	8. Chapter 8

"I can't believe little Annette could cause so much trouble..." Elizabeth said as she sat with Emily. "It's just so unbelievable..."

"I wonder what got into the little pup..." Patrick murmured.

"Spoiled brat," Darla rolled her eyes. "She should know that if you're gonna behave like that, it's gonna come back to bite ya in the butt."

"She wanted attention, but taking over the world is not the way to go." Atticus said.

"Absolutely not..." Mo scoffed. 

"I never really did like her that much..." Angel yawned and stretched. "She always tried to get me in trouble with Jim Dear and Darling the first few weeks Mo and I lived here."

Lady nodded in memory. "It made me think of Si and Am trying to make me look bad in front of Aunt Sarah around the time Junior was away from his parents for the first time."

"Yikes." Atticus said.

"I don't know what got into her, she was always such a happy puppy..." Lady sighed.

"It's all right, Pidge... We don't have to worry anymore, maybe obedience school could do her some good." Tramp suggested.

"I think some obedience school will be good for her, oh, before I forget, Patch is going to puppy school." Atticus said.

"We heard," Lady said with a smile. "I hope he can handle it... A lot of rich and sophisticated dogs get in... It certainly isn't puppy's play. I remember when I went."

"I'm sure Patch will be alright." Atticus said.

"Those names sound familiar to me... Pongo and Perdita..." Tramp remarked about the Dalmatian puppy's parents.

"Those are Patch's parents." Atticus said.

"I think I've heard of them before too, before their puppies were on the news... When Amber's aunt and uncle visit, we should probably have dinner together." Lady suggested and her mate nodded, agreeing with this.

Darla stuck her tongue out, deep in concentration.

"Darla, what are you doing?" Angel climbed up next to the pudgy girl.

"Homework assignment," Darla sighed. "We have to do a family report for school and I don't know who to write about..."

"Well, who's your favorite family member?" Amber asked.

"That's the thing," Darla sighed. "I don't know whether to write about Mama Emily and Daddy Patrick's family or mine, but I know nothing about 'em!"

The doorbell rang then and Emily answered it to see a very beautiful, yet elderly woman with fading blonde hair and wearing beautiful pink clothes with a floppy hat. "May I help you, ma'am?"

"I hate to bother y'all, but this girl said that I could find a child here I'm looking for," the woman explained, she had a slight Southern drawl in her voice. She then took out a newspaper that was torn up from when Darla had her movie premiere in Hollywood with Li'l Ark Angel and she admitted to her audience that she flooded Stage 13 just to keep her fame as a spoiled brat. "Does Darla Dimple still live around here?"

This caused Darla's eyes to widen. "Um, y-yes, that's me." she said.

"How can I help you, ma'am?"

"I've been lookin' all over for y'all, sugah," the woman said gently to Darla. "I know this might be a little too much for you, but my name is Charlotte Beaumont... I'm your grandmama."

This caused for Darla to faint.

"Darla... Darla, honey,... Wake up..." Charlotte tried to wake the girl up.

"I'll get some water!" Emily rushed to the kitchen to fill up a clean glass for her adoptive daughter.

"DARLA!" Amber cried.

To Be Continued...


End file.
